sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Drill, Shattered Pieces RP
"The Drill, Shattered Pieces", otherwise known as "DRP", was a role play series made by Fruitphox, that ended on May 28, 2016. Rules The rules of this RP were: *You can be an existing character (Pearl, Garnet, Connie, etc) or you can use a Gemsona. *Your Gemsona can either be with Homeworld or the Crystal Gems, or neutral. *No OPness (Overpowerness) Such as: Repeated dodging, overpowered abilities, or many autohits. *No 1 hit KOs (Unless you use a gem destabilizer or the other person agrees on it) *Fusion is allowed, BOTH people must agree on it though. *Only seven characters per person. Character Card If a user used a Gemsona, they would have had to link to their page or post a description like this: Name/gem: Personality: Appearance: (You can post a picture too) Weapon: Gem Type: Side: Abilities: Taken Gems This was the list of gemsonas used by those who participated in the RP: *Emerald *Golden Beryl *Mahogany Obsidian: Fruitphox *Tanzanite *Carnelian *Ammolite *Apache Tear *Helenite (Aptos) *Selenite (Aptos) *Satin Spar (Aptos) *Na3Cl/Ida (Aptos) *Angelite (Aptos) *Yellow Calcite *Cuprite *Ice/Snow *Saussurite (Pokemonboy3000) *Cat's Eye (Pokemonboy3000) *Onyx *Maw Sit-Sit *Snowflake Obsidian *Pyrite *Fluorite: NyanLatte0110 *Huebnerite: NyanLatte0110 *Harlequin Quartz *Jade: Trogdr *Lime Jadeite: Trogdr *Nephrite: Trogdr *Mystic Quartz: Stevenismyuniverse *Corundum *Tourmaline *Moon Ammolite *Fire Opal (Pikadot) *Peach Tourmaline (Pikadot) *Shifter Topaz (Orange Diamond) *Shade Opal (Orange Diamond) *Zircon *Red Beryl/Bixbite (Agunachopace) Fusions Here is a list of fusions were in the RP. * Garnet (I wonder who makes up Garnet? :D) * Malachite (Fusion of Lapis and Jasper.) * Sinhalite (Fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Amethyst, and Pearl.) * Agate (Fusion of Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald.) * Prehnite (Fusion of Emerald and Pearl.) * Axinite (Fusion of Emerald and Amethyst.) * Londonite (Fusion of Ruby and Emerald.) * Smithsonite (Fusion of Sapphire and Emerald.) * Azurmalachite (Fusion of Ammolite and Emerald.) * Labradorite (Fusion of Ammolite and Pearl.) * Chalcedony (Fusion of Sapphire and Pearl.) * Sard (Fusion of Ruby and Pearl.) * Rainbow Calcite (Fusion of Yellow Calcite and Cuprite.) * Serendibite (Fusion of Apache Tear and Snowflake Obsidian.) * Sphene (Fusion of Apache Tear, Snowflake Obsidian, and Maw Sit-Sit.) * Cyan Apatite (Fusion of Emerald and Helenite.) * Blue Apatite (Fusion of Selenite and Helenite.) * Jet (Fusion of Onyx and Pearl.) * Lepidolite (Fusion of Onyx and Amethyst.) * Sphalerite (Fusion of Onyx and Garnet.) * Kyanite (Fusion of Onyx and Sapphire.) * Staurolite (Fusion of Onyx and Ruby.) * Variscite (Fusion of Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot.) * Hemimorphite (Fusion of Selenite, Helenite, and Emerald.) * Black Star Diopside (Fusion of Apache Tear and Onyx.) * Musgravite (Fusion of Jade and Angelite.) * Prasiolite (Fusion of Apache Tear and Angelite.) * Jadeite (Fusion of Onyx and Maw Sit-Sit.) * Jade (Fusion of Lime Jadeite and Nephrite.) * Ametrine (Fusion of Amethyst and Yellow Calcite.) * Ethiopian Welo Opal (Fusion of Emerald, Ammolite, and Pearl.) * To be renamed fusion (Fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, and Jasper.) * Crystal Quartz (Fusion of Angelite and Mystic Quartz.) *Violet Charoite (Fusion of Cuprite and Lapis.) *Larimar (Fusion of Moon Ammolite and Fire Opal.) Canon Characters List of canon characters: *Steven: Goldensunsheba *Garnet: Fruitninja155 *Amethyst: Aptos *Pearl: Goldensunsheba *Lapis: Goldensunsheba *Peridot: Goldensunsheba *Jasper: Goldensunsheba *Connie: Pikadot *Greg: LiviTheTepig *Mayor Dewey: Agunachopace *Ronaldo: Fruitninja155 *Centipeetle: Aptos *Worm Monster: *Watermelon Tourmaline: *Ice Monster: *Yellow Diamond: Goldensunsheba *Blue Diamond: Pokemonboy3000 *White Diamond: Fruitninja155 Diamonds: *Yellow Diamond: Electricity *Blue Diamond: Water/Ice *White Diamond: Fire Parts *Part 1:http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:405821 Plot: The Crystal Gems are still working with Peridot to stop the Cluster from destroying the Earth, but Yellow Diamond and several gems are coming, but not to rescue Peridot, but instead to rescue Jasper, destroy the Crystal Gems. *Part 2:http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:414081 Plot: While Steven was separated from the Crystal Gems, several cluster gems appeared and started to attack, but that's not all, several cracks with gem shards in them started to form. *Part 3:http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:426078 Plot: The Homeworld gems, lead by Yellow Diamond, have invaded and are causing trouble for the Crystal Gems. *Part 4:http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:443056 Plot: The Cluster is all but destroyed now, but will Yellow Diamond call for reinforcements to destroy the Crystal Gems. *Part 5:http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:462650 Plot: Blue and White Diamond have responded to Yellow Diamond's call for reinforcements and are on their way to Earth. *Part 6:http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:481804 Plot: A new, smaller Cluster has been built and the three Diamonds are attacking. *Part 7:http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:500031 Plot: The Homeworld gems are leaving Earth to go back to Homeworld. *Part 8:http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:511795 Plot: The Crystal Gems are slowly beginning to get ready to travel to Homeworld. *Part 9:http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:524759 Plot: The Crystal Gems have begun their journey to Homeworld. *Part 10:http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1325 Plot: The Crystal Gems are still traveling to Homeworld. *Part 11:http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8733 Plot: The Crystal Gems arrive at Homeworld after a few problems on their ship. *Part 12, the grand finale:http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:21459 Plot: With the Crystal Gems on Homeworld and causing problems, the three Diamonds meet on top the Grand Spire to put in motion their endgame. Gem Hierarchy This RP followed a caste system that each gem would fall under a specific part of the system. Diamonds *White Diamond *Blue Diamond *Yellow Diamond Bureaucrats and Aristocrats *Carbonate **Yellow Calcites *Sapphires *Lapis Lazulis *Calcium **Selenites **Satin Spars *Pyroxene **Lime Jadeites *Corundums Upper Class *Tourmalines Royal Guard/Commanding Soldiers *Beryls **Emeralds **Golden Beryls **Red Beryls **Bixbites *Topazes **Shifter Topazes *Opals **Fire Opals **Shade Opals *Zircons Entertainers *Maw Sit-Sits *Angelites Middle Class *Igneous **Helenites *Nephrites Upper Soldiers *Quartzes **Jaspers **Amethysts **Rose Quartzes **Onyxes **Mystic Quartzes **Harlequin Quartzes *Huebnerites *Water **Ices *Aluminates **Cat's Eyes Common Citizens *Volcanic Glass **Mahogany Obsidians **Snowflake Obsidians **Apache Tears Common Soldiers *Rubies *Fluorites *Pyrites Pilots *Ammolites *Saussurites Technicians *Peridots *Kenolachites *Tanzanites Servants *Pearls *Copper **Cuprites Category:Roleplay series Category:Roleplay pages